The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a contribution information evaluation system, a contribution information evaluation method, and a program, and particularly to an information processing device, a contribution information evaluation system, a contribution information evaluation method, and a program which evaluate reliability of contribution information based on the range of activity of a user.
Along with the development of the Internet, it has become typical for individuals to transmit information through websites or the like. Differing from information transmitted by existing mass media including newspapers, magazines, television and radio broadcastings, and the like, information transmitted by individuals is not provided in return for advertisement fees, and therefore, the information is believed to be highly reliable. For this reason, various kinds of so-called review sites have appeared which provide contribution information by individuals. For example, there are websites which provide contribution information on restaurants, medical clinics, cosmetics, electronic products, movies, and books.
However, as the influence of information transmitted by individuals grows, advertisements have been mingled in such information. It is necessary for users of review sites to judge reliability of contribution information from a large amount of information.
For example, in contribution information on a service that can be offered to users only when they visit a specific place such as a restaurant, positional information of the user who contributes the information can be one of indicators for judging reliability thereof. Thus, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-304977 discloses a contribution information evaluation system which provides evaluation information obtained by evaluating reliability of contribution information posted on a website based on positional information. According to the contribution information evaluation system, reliability of contribution information is provided which is evaluated based on positional information of a client terminal with regard to whether or not the contribution information is posted by a user who actually visited the place.